


Tumblr Made Me Do It: Battle Creek

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Milt, Alpha!Russ, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel!Milt, Confessions, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hunter!Russ, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Misunderstandings, Omega!Milt, Omega!Russ, Other: See Story Notes, Oz AU, Pacific Rim AU, Post-S1E10, Post-S1E7, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Prince!Milt, Prince!Russ, Protectiveness, Romance, S1E9, Secret Relationship, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various ficlets for Tumblr fills. This fic is ongoing and stories will continued to be posted in it as I get requests. See individual chapters for summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Come home with me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nika_Mikaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Mikaela/gifts), [Fall_into_your_sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/gifts), [Lady_Talla_Doe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/gifts).



> Crossposting my Tumblr fills here. Each chapter will be different so see the beginning notes for summaries and tags. The rating won't go above teen as I won't post anything more mature on Tumblr. Enjoy, and do come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A steamy encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by trust-me-I-dare-you: "Come home with me."  
> Tags: First Kiss

Why was he here?  Why was he allowing this?  He should have been pushing away, should have been biting at those damned lips against his.  He shouldn’t be letting himself get pinned to the wall, let those hands wander as they were, scorching everywhere they touched.

But damnit if those lips didn’t taste sweet or that touch feel so deliciously  _right_.  He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to draw in precious oxygen as he was being devoured, the scent that followed an intoxicating mix of musk and a fresh shower.  He moaned then, overwhelmed yet wanting more.

Finally his captor pulled away, chocolate eyes meeting his.  The corner of Milt’s lips quirked up.  “Come home with me.”

Russ let out a shaky sigh.  Before he thought better of it, he whispered, “Yes,” slotting their mouths together again in the promise of what was to come.

/End


	2. "You don't need to protect me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milt's hurt and Russ is livid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honorreid: "You don't need to protect me."  
> Tags: First Kiss, Injury, Protectiveness

“You don’t need to protect me!” Russ growled, ready to strangle the stupid FBI Agent himself.  The man had jumped in front of a bullet meant for Russ, now sitting with his back to the wall and the Detective’s hand pressed tightly to his shoulder.  The blood oozed from between his fingers and Russ cursed quietly.  Waiting on the medics always seemed to take forever, but it was feeling like a lifetime given whose blood he felt.

“I’ll be fine,” Milt assured gently, his own hand coming up to cover Russ’.  He thread their fingers together, offering the hint of a crooked smile.

“You better fucking be!” Russ snapped in turn.  Before Milt could argue further there were lips on his.  It wasn’t a gentle kiss, rather biting and filled with intent.  Russ’ eyes were still filled with fury as he pulled away, adding, “And don’t do it again!”

Milt only smiled.

/End


	3. “Must be a day ending in y"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of Russ Agnew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honorreid: “Must be a day ending in y."  
> Tags: Injury, Established Relationship

His body ached.  It was true he wasn’t getting any younger but he wasn’t about to let some punk suspect get the better of him.  It had been another case with insane circumstances, solved with a combination of technology, good old fashioned police work, and dumb luck.  To that end though, it was also another day of cuts, bruises, and breaks.

“Must be a day ending in y,” Russ remarked scathingly.  At least there were no more bullet holes in him this time around.

The couch dipped at his side and Russ felt a cool rag on his forehead.  He cracked his eyes open, grateful that Milt had dimmed the lights.  “How do you always end up hurt?” Milt inquired, brushing the cut on his lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

“Talented I guess,” Russ snarked.  Milt smirked, shaking his head as he ran his hand over Russ’ hair soothingly.  Russ sighed, eyes falling closed of their own free will.  “Gonna kiss it and make it better?”

He had expected a smartass retort.  Instead he felt lips pressing warmly to his own.  “Better?” Milt breathed against his lips.

A smile curled the corners of Russ’ mouth.  “Much,” he answered, moving back into the kiss, unbroken hand coming up to tangle in Milt’s hair.

/End


	4. A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milt has something he needs to tell his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by loraxthewerewoof: "I did a pregnancy test." So of course I turned it into an A/B/O!  
> Tags: A/B/O, Omega!Milt, Alpha!Russ, Established Relationship

“Russ, I need to talk to you a sec.”  Milt’s voice was pitched low so only his Alpha could hear, tipping his head to the side when Russ looked up at him.  He had gotten to work late, coming in to find the Detectives already busy with a new case.

When they got into the hallway Russ inquired, “What’s up?”  He saw the way Milt frowned and Russ got into his space out of concern.  “What’s wrong?”

It was a strange look for Milt, never being what someone would typically consider an Omega.  He was so confident and sure of himself.  People followed him without question and if they ever identified him as an Omega they were surprised.

Granted, they had never seen Milt in bed.  Russ had found it quite amusing- and hot- to have Mr. Perfect turn into a begging, needy mess underneath of him.

“I, uh, I did a pregnancy test,” Milt admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Russ’ eyes went wide.  “You did wha-?  Why?”

That caused the corner of Milt’s mouth to twitch upward in amusement a moment.  “Sometimes you’re really dense Russell, y’know that?”  Russ scowled at him but there was no real heat behind it.  Milt sobered as he admitted, “I haven’t been feeling right and so I figured since we just shared my heat and all…”  He sighed.  “I took it and, I, umm…  I’m pregnant.”

The Alpha’s jaw dropped and the way he was staring at Milt caused the Omega to blush a little, ducking his head.  “You… We…  Really?”  Milt smiled gently, nodding his head.  That was when Russ pounced.

He pushed his Omega against the wall, drawing him into a biting kiss.  Russ pressed their bodies together, hands grasping at Milt’s hips.  When he pulled away he went straight to Milt’s neck, worrying the skin above his collar and rubbing their faces together, trying to mark every inch of Milt as his.

Milt laughed, happiness clear to see.  He had been nervous about telling Russ but after that he knew he had stressed over nothing.  He should have known Russ would be more than excited to hear he was going to be a father, that they were starting a family.

As though reading his mind, Russ stopped suddenly, pressing his hand to Milt’s stomach.  He looked up and met Milt’s gaze, amazement written all over his face.  “Milt…  Bond with me?”

Milt’s smile was blinding, grabbing Russ’ jacket to yank him in for a kiss.

/End


	5. "I'm flirting with you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that wasn't what Russ expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honorreid: "I'm flirting with you" and "Can I kiss you?"  
> Tags: First Kiss

“Why are you so dense?” Milt asked.

“Excuse me?” Russ shot back as he stopped, scowling at the Agent.

Milt only huffed, stopping as well and shaking his head as he turned to face him.  “Russell.  I’m flirting with you.”  By the way Russ looked at him, it seemed he was thinking it was a joke.  “For crying out loud, how do you not know when someone’s flirting with you?  I mean it’s only been  _weeks_ now.”

Ever since he’d gotten to Battle Creek he’d found himself vying for Russ’ attention, and moreso his affection.  Not that it had seemed to get him anywhere.

Russ’ mouth snapped shut when he realized it was hanging open.  “I didn’t...  I mean...”  He huffed in frustration.  “Someone like you doesn’t just hit on someone like me, okay?” he defended.

“Someone like you.”

“Yeah,” Russ snapped back.  “The idea of a gorgeous guy hitting on me is absurd.”

As Russ tried to walk by, Milt’s hand wrapped around his bicep to halt him.  “I assure you,” he spoke right into Russ’ ear, “I’m being entirely sincere.”

Russ slowly turned to look up at him, meeting his gaze as he asked almost like a test, “Can I kiss you?”

Milt gave him a blinding smile, however this one was sincere rather than the fake one he typically plastered on for the rest of the world.  “As often as you like,” he answered, continuing to smile against Russ’ lips when he pulled him in for a kiss.

It was more than Milt could have ever hoped for.

/End


	6. "Stop trying to cheer me up!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ doesn't want Milt's pitty. It's just as well since that's not what's on Milt's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honorreid: "Stop trying to cheer me up!"  
> Tags: Misunderstandings

Russ stopped suddenly as they were walking down the street, Milt running straight into him.  As the Agent was apologizing, Russ whirled around on him and snapped, “Stop trying to cheer me up!”

Milt seemed taken aback but only for a moment.  He gave his partner a crooked smile.  “Isn’t that what you do for someone you care about?”

Russ scoffed and looked away.  “As though you really give a damn that Holly’s dating someone else.”  She’d left with that guy from the coffee shop for lunch and before Russ could really start sulking, Milt had come in like a ray of sunshine, asking Russ to go for a bite to eat- hence their current situation.

“Of course I do.”  Russ gazed up at him in surprise, not missing the sincerity of his words.  “To be honest, I’m rather happy about it.”  Russ growled, turning on his heels, however a hand wrapped around his bicep, spinning him back around.  He was face to face with Milt who was smiling softly.  “I’m happy because that means I can ask you out.”

Not bothering to hide his surprise, Russ inquired dumbly, “This is you asking me out?”  Milt nodded and Russ couldn’t help but laugh.  “Yeah...” he managed between laughs, “yeah, okay.”

Milt’s smile was blinding and he simply grabbed Russ’ hand and gave it a little tug.  “We can talk about where you want to go to dinner tonight over lunch.”  Russ just smiled and gave his hand a squeeze in return.

/End


	7. "Please stay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milt's not having a very good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by gayingupspace: "Please stay"  
> Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Post-Ep7, could be Pre-Slash or Established Relationship (all depends on how you want to read it)  
> A/N: This takes place immediately after the end of episode 7.

Milt had just set down the phone when Russ walked in.  “Constance on the transport?” he inquired, his voice thick.  He cleared his throat to rid himself of any trace of emotion but by the look on Russ’ face he caught it anyway.

“Yeah.”  He paused for a moment before offering Milt his space by saying, “I’m just gonna go finish up some paperwork.”

Before Milt could think better of it, he stopped Russ as he reached for the door handle.  “No... no, it’s okay.”  He looked up, meeting Russ’ eyes, his normal walls that kept everyone at bay crumbled down.  “Please stay.”

Russ made a noise in the back of his throat and was around the desk in mere moments.  Milt hadn’t thought the Detective could move that fast but there he was, wrapped up in Russ’ arms, warm breath on his neck as their cheeks were pressed together.

There was a rush of emotions that overwhelmed him in his already vulnerable state.  Milt felt the hot tears on his face before he could stop them.  His hands fisted in the back of Russ’ jacket, grateful for the support offered to him.

All Russ did was hold him closer, acting as his shield from the rest of the world.

/End


	8. "Ever wonder?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped and held hostage, Russ agrees to go out for a beer with Milt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honorreid: "Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you… ?”  
> Tags: Post-Ep10, Confessions

Russ blamed the beer and the close brush with death for making him more talkative than normal.  There was a small part of his brain telling him to run away... quickly.  He shouldn't be letting Milt see him like this, to take advantage of his momentary vulnerability in any way.  But another part of him said that Milt was probably the only one that would  _understand._

He leaned further into the cushion of the booth he occupied, not looking across at Milt as he asked, “Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?”  It had been something he’d pondered a lot lately, but only the alcohol seemed to allow the thought to pass beyond his lips, thereby making it real.

Milt frowned at him, setting his own beer down on the table.  “Why would you say that?”  Russ only shrugged, taking another gulp of beer.  “Russ...”  A hand fell over his, causing the Detective to look up at the younger man.  There was a frown on Milt’s face, something entirely foreign really.  “You shouldn’t talk like that.”

Russ scoffed but didn’t shrug him off.  “Why not?” he shot back impudently.

“Because people care about you,” Milt said sternly.  He faltered a moment before adding more softly, “ _I_ care about you.”

It took Russ a minute for that to register in his beer-addled brain.  When it did his eyes widened, jaw going slack as he stared at Milt.  The Agent looked a little surprised himself, but not regretful.  In fact he appeared entirely sincere.

There was a quirk to Russ’ mouth when he said, “Chamberlain... get over here.”  Milt dropped his brows in confusion but did as he was told, getting up to sit on Russ’ side.

As soon as he did, Russ’ hand was fisted in Milt’s shirt, tugging him in and crashing their lips together in a demanding kiss.  It only threw him for a moment before he was kissing back, pressing Russ into the corner of the booth.

/End


	9. Pacific Rim AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Milt and Russ Drift Compatible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Anon for Pacific Rim for the AU challenge where I have to write something in only three sentences.  
> Tags: Pacific Rim AU, Pre-Slash

Word got around quickly that the legendary Milt Chamberlain had arrived at the Shatterdome, however no one expected the first person Guz would want the Ranger to try partnering with was the cantankerous Russ Agnew- there was a reason the man was still without a co-pilot since Font was almost killed by flying shrapnel.  Granted, no one would deny that Agnew was one of the best Jaeger pilots they had, it was just his personality made him so grating to work with and no one could imagine someone like  _Milt_ being able to Drift with him, including Russ himself.  To the surprise of everyone involved, not only did the pair turn out to be perfectly Drift Compatible but it soon became a rare sight to see one without the other.

/End

 


	10. Welcome to Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oz AU no one asked for... Okay, except that one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened my mouth on Tumblr about talking to Queenie about an Oz AU and then an Anon begged for it to happen, so... Honestly this is all I had as far as ideas and probably will have until I actually WATCH Oz instead of just the snippets I’ve seen- which is mostly a lot of Keller/Beecher and some stuff with Ryan.  
> Tags: AU, Undercover, First Kiss

Russ was playing cards with Keller, Alvarez, and Hill.  He was winning too.  But then everyone knew what a damn good poker player Ryan O’Reily was.

That’s who he was now, at least for the time being.  He’d been sent in undercover at Oz to handle the guard situation.  There were bad seeds every which way you turned and they needed proof that these guys were rotten, needed to clean house.  It had taken awhile for  _Ryan_ to get in enough with the other inmates and some of the more crooked guards but things had been moving along.  Until they stalled out a few months back.

That was perhaps why he was only partially surprised that he was sent in backup.  However he sure as hell wasn’t expecting the face he saw enter Em City.

It was a damn good thing that Russ had a good poker face as to not give it all away as in walked one Milt Chamberlain.  His hair was messy for once, his clothes simple, and no sign of that sunny smile anywhere.  Well, until he spotted Russ that was.

The guard directed Milt to a vacant pod- the result of the latest infighting that ended in more death and bloodshed inside Em City- and Milt disappeared inside just long enough to put his stuff down before heading straight for Russ.  He ignored him of course but it was hard to continue doing that when Milt came up behind his chair, wrapped his arms around him and declared, “Hey Ry!  Long time no see.”

Keller raised a brow and Russ shot him an annoyed look.  “Can I talk to you?” Russ asked Milt rather harshly, grabbing his wrist and twisting a bit as he stood.  He ignored the calls from his associates at the card table and those around them that had been paying attention.  Hell, Keller was probably the loudest with his crack about not knowing he had a prag.  “You’d know dick suck!” he threw back, watching as Keller just laughed.

When the door of the pod closed, Russ spun on Milt and hissed, “What the fuck are  _you_ doing here?”

“They were worried,” Milt replied, looking for all intents and purposes like a kicked puppy.  He clearly didn’t understand Russ’ problem.  “I volunteered to come in.”

Russ scoffed, turning and walking to the other end of the pod.  “Cause you have  _any_ experience with undercover work.” He made the turn to walk back.

“A little.”

“I’m not talking your little  _sting operations_ Milt.  This is a long con.  One slip in a place like this and you end up  _dead_.”  He got into Milt’s face as he pressed, “Do you understand that?”

It took a beat before Milt answered simply, “Josh.”

“What?”

“Josh.  That’s my name for this so you may as well get used to using it.”  Ignoring Russ’ muttered swearing, he looked out at the other inmates milling around.  “What did they mean by that?  Prag?”

“Oh for the love of-!  Seriously?!”  Russ was cursing his luck- a real fucking rookie he had here.  “It means  _this_ ,” he answered, shoving Milt back against the wall.  He slammed their mouths together, biting at his lower lip before demanding entrance with his tongue.  Milt had been too surprised to react in kind but when he pulled back for air Russ saw the hungry look on his face.  “Get it?”  Russ somehow managed for it to sound gruff despite the butterflies in his stomach.

“Yeah...”  Milt licked his lips, Russ tracking the movement.  “Yeah, I think we can handle that.”

Russ barked a laugh before manhandling Milt towards the bed.

/End


	11. "I just really need..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ needs Milt more than he's willing to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honorreid: “I just really need to have you here right now.”  
> Tags: Pre-Slash, Post-Ep10, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD

It was nearly two a.m. when his phone rang.  Used to being available at all hours, Milt was instantly awake and reached for it.  Noting who the call was from, his brows scrunched together.  “Russ?” he inquired when he accepted the call.

There was heavy breathing on the other end and it took a moment for the Detective to answer.  “Can you... come over?” he asked between pants.

“Wh-?”

“I just... I really need... to have you here right now.”

“I’m coming Russ,” he assured before hanging up, already halfway out of bed.

* * *

Milt didn’t bother knocking, instead using the key that Russ had given him for emergencies.  “Russ?” he called.  He had noted the problem the moment he stepped inside the apartment building- the power was out, leaving only the safety lighting running on backup generators.  Russ must have woken up in the dark and panicked.

Sure enough, he found the man sitting up in his bed, knees pulled to his chest, clutching a flashlight.  He jumped when Milt announced his presence, walking in slow and deliberate.  “Just me,” he assured again before setting one knee onto the bed near Russ.  “You okay?”

Russ looked up at him, his features distorted in the limited light.  His eyes were wide and he was trembling.  “I...”  His voice broke on a choked off sob.

“Shh, I’m here now,” Milt soothed, sitting on the bed then, carefully pulling Russ against his chest.  “I’ve got you.”

Russ curled his free hand into Milt’s shirt, burying his face into his collar.  Milt only held him loosely back, offering support and safety but not wanting to make Russ feel trapped by holding on tight.  He ran a hand up through the hair on the back of Russ' neck, trying to ground him and bring him back.

Milt knew exactly what was going on, had expected it.  Although he honestly figured Russ would call someone else,  _anyone else_ really.  For him to allow Milt to see him in such a state, well, he felt a surge of protectiveness go through him, pressing a kiss to the side of Russ’ head.

It was the basement.  Russ was in that basement again, handcuffed and alone.  The man would never admit to being scared but Milt had no doubts that had been the case- anyone would have been in that situation, kidnapped, not knowing if help would find you in time.  All of the things he had experienced were back, triggered by the blackout that left Russ spiraling into the darkness of his mind.

“I’m so glad you came,” Russ murmured, face moving up so his lips brushed against the skin at Milt's throat.  “I knew you would.  Knew you’d find me.”  Russ was stuck in some weird place between past and present, something Milt just rolled with.

“I’ll always come for you,” Milt assured, nuzzling his nose into Russ’ hair.  Milt stayed there, talking low and comforting, being a stable presence as best he could.

Slowly Russ calmed, untensing and melting into Milt’s embrace.  As he came out of his panic attack, taking in their intimate position, Russ made a noncommittal grunt before simply staying right where he was.  “Thanks Milt,” he whispered.

“Anytime Russ.”

He wasn’t expecting the lips brushing softly against his.  It was only for a moment, a declaration of intent.  Milt smiled all the same, encouraging him to lay back down.  “I’ll stay right here,” he assured, curling protectively around him.  “Get some sleep.”

They could talk in the morning.

/End


	12. Dreamwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milt has been a dreamwalker as long as he can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the challenge where someone gives me a number and I turn to that page of a random book and write something using a line on that page. For honorreid who requested Russ/Milt: I used the book Dreams by Tucker Shaw, and the page talked about lucid dreaming, which ended up as a little supernatural thingy.  
> Tags: AU- Supernatural Elements, Pre-Slash

For as long as Milt could remember he could walk the realm of dreams.  A therapist had once told him that it was lucid dreaming, but even then Milt knew it was far more than that.  He never told another soul about what he could do, had never wanted to be called crazy or laughed at.

Instead Milt played in the Dream Realm.  First he learned to manipulate things in his own head, creating spaces to play and explore.  By the time he was a teen, he had stepped out of his own head and into the minds of others.  It started with family and classmates, becoming that of neighbors and acquaintances, until he finally could explore the dreams of complete strangers.

His new partner wasn’t that.  Milt may not have know Detective Agnew very well but it was long enough for the man to call to him in sleep.  Milt answered, curious.

He slipped into Russ’ dreamscape.  He found the man wandering around the grounds of an abandoned mansion- vines growing over stone, the gardens overrun, cracks in the laid pathways.  Rather than looking ominous, the sunny skies cast light into the shadows and Milt saw something beautiful in the aged place.  It felt ancient and powerful.

“Milt?”  Russ’ voice betrayed his surprise.  “What the hell are you doing here?”

Milt’s brows dropped but then he quickly shook it off.  Someone’s subconscious recognizing him wasn’t unusual and everyone always believed his presence a simple dream, nothing more.  So instead of answering, Milt just shrugged and started to walk around.  Naturally Russ followed.

“I don’t recall inviting you,” he grumbled.  Milt hummed in agreement, looking at the broken fountain.  It was overgrown like the rest of the place, plants breaking through the stone, one wall having cracked and crumbled with time.  “Care to explain?”

“It’s a very nice place,” Milt said instead.  “Show me around?”

“Are you even listening?”  When he looked at Russ then he saw a flair of stubbornness.  “What the hell are you doing in my dreamscape uninvited?”

Milt’s eyes widened as he took a couple steps back in surprise, stumbling as his heel caught an uneven stone but managing to stay upright.  “How...?  How do you know that?”

Russ scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked away.  “Of course Mr. Perfect’s a Dreamwalker too.  Why wouldn’t he be?”  Before Milt could reply, Russ gestured to the landscape around him.  “Welcome to my dreamscape.  Well, not really  _mine_  but it’s where I like to stay.  And I’m typically  _undisturbed._ ”  He added the last bit with a meaningful glance at Milt.

“I had no idea there were other people that could...”  Milt licked his lips.  “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Again Russ huffed.  “Of course you’d think you’re so fucking special to be the only one to travel through dreams.  Sorry to burst your bubble.”  He walked past Milt, only slightly annoyed when the man decided to follow.

“I’m not disappointed Russell,” he replied firmly.  “In fact I’m rather glad to finally have someone else to talk to about this.  I’m sorry if it took me off guard.”

Russ stopped then with a sigh, pained to admit, “I suppose it’s understandable.”  He looked up at Milt then as he inquired, “First Dreamwalker you met?”  Milt nodded.  “Guess we do tend to keep to ourselves.  Sometimes others stumble across this place but that’s only ‘cause of what it is.”

“Which is...?” Milt fished.

“A power site.”  He brushed an aged pillar, paint flaking off of it.  “Can’t you feel it?”  Milt nodded because he could indeed tell something was different about it, an energy.  “Not really sure what they’re all about, just that they somehow sustain dreamscapes.  And Dreamwalkers draw energy here too.”  He smirked as he looked at Milt and admitted, “Guess that’s why I’m here so much.”

If anyone could have used the energy boost it was one Russ Agnew, of that Milt had no doubt.  The man had the world on his shoulders and he pushed and pushed and never gave in.  The Agent supposed that explained the few times that Russ had suddenly come up with reserves of energy from seemingly nowhere during a long case.  In fact, one of those times was when Russ had fallen asleep at his desk and only about half an hour later when Milt prodded him awake he was right as rain.

“So what  _are_ you doing here?” Russ interrupted his thoughts.

“I heard you call me,” Milt answered truthfully.

Russ looked away, a blush on his cheeks at being caught thinking of Milt.  Granted he never suspected the man to be like him, his dreams typically a safe place to do his most intimate of thinking.  “Well,” he finally replied, “Guess you can stick around then.”

He tried to ignore Milt’s sunny smile and the flutter it caused in his chest.  “Maybe next time I can take you to one of my ‘scapes,” Milt commented, oblivious to the other man’s situation.

Russ managed a gruff, “Yeah, sure, whatever.”  Milt only continued to smile.

/End


	13. Supernatural AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ isn't sure what to do with his feelings towards a certain angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honorreid for the challenge where I have to write the AU given to me in just three sentences.  
> Tags: Supernatural AU, Hunter!Russ, Angel!Milt, Established Relationship, Wingfic

Russ was staking out the area he believed his latest target to be hunting when he heard the now familiar rustle of wings behind him- at least the insufferable Angel had learned to make some damn  _noise_ after having a knife put to his throat.  “You were supposed to call me,” Milt mentioned when he crouched next to Russ, a wing brushing against his back, “not go off alone hunting again.”

Font being injured wasn’t a good excuse to be out solo, Russ knew, so instead he settled on the truth, “I can’t trust myself around you anymore Milt,” whispered between them like a secret, like the secret of the kiss they shared when last they met.

/End


	14. Arranged Marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ isn't thrilled with the idea of an arranged marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honorreid: Arranged Marriage AU. This is for the challenge of writing an AU in three sentences.  
> Tags: AU- Arranged Marriage, AU- Royalty, Prince!Russ, Prince!Milt

Russ was less than happy to be standing there awaiting the royal party that included the Prince he was set to marry, Font nudging Russ quite a few times in the ribs telling him to quit fidgeting.  It wasn’t as though Russ had much of a choice in any of this, being pawned off in an arranged marriage to facilitate peace between the two kingdoms, so the Crown Prince just glared at his bodyguard, Font never even flinching since he was immune to such looks.  When the royal family arrived and the Prince emerged Russ actually stopped breathing as Milt was gorgeous, absolutely perfect, and when he met Russ’ eyes he smiled brightly- perhaps this match wouldn’t be as much of a burden as Russ originally thought.

/End


	15. "Are you bleeding?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit, are you bleeding?" “Since when is that new?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by gayingupspace: "Shit are you bleeding?"  
> Tags: Pre-Slash, Injury

“Shit,” Milt said, “are you bleeding?”  He took hold of Russ’ face, turning it towards the streetlight to see better.  Sure enough, there was blood coming from Russ’ mouth where he’d gotten kicked.

“Since when is that new?” Russ retorted, jerking back to release himself.

It was a fair question.  Russ had the propensity to be hurt on just about any case they had, let alone one with a violent offender.  Which included their latest one that was- in Russ’ own words- a “kung-fu asshole.”  In reality the guy just had a really mean kick.

“Russ,” he reproached anyway.  “Come on.  Let me see.”

“Damnit Chamberlain,” he growled out when Milt grabbed him again, stepping closer.  “I said I’m fine.”

When Milt’s eyes met his they both froze, apparently realizing their position at the same time- standing well within each other’s personal space, Milt holding his chin and tipping it back.  The activity around them from police and medics all faded away and for a moment it was as though time stood still.

Russ cleared his throat.  “Well, if yer done starin’ at me now, mind lettin’ go?”

Milt murmured an apology as he took a generous step back.  “I’ll, uh, go...”  He gestured off towards the officers on scene.  “At least go let the medic check you out,” he added before walking off.

Russ just watched him go, the sour tang of blood in his mouth prompting him to do just that- it had nothing to do with the concern Milt had for him.

/End


	16. "I can't believe you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ had no idea how he was talked into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honorreid: “I can’t believe you talked me into this."  
> Tags: Pre-Slash, Undercover(ish)

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Russ griped, huffing when Milt grinned at him.

“Oh come on Russ.  Is it really so bad?”  Russ snorted.  “At least  _pretend_ like you’re having fun.”

They were out on the middle of a crowded dance floor, supposed to be dancing together as part of their cover.  Somewhere in the club their suspect was lurking, looking to do business.  They were there to get intel.  Russ’ form of blending in was sitting at the bar drinking- Milt had other ideas.

Milt grabbed hold of the Detective’s hips, tugging him in closer so their bodies slid together as they moved to the pulsing beat.  Russ blushed, thankful the darkness and changing colored lights hid it.  He had no choice but to move along with Milt, allowing him to set the rhythm.

And if when a slow song came on Russ just went with it when Milt tugged him in, snuggling closer, well, he’d blame the op and not his ridiculous feelings.

/End


	17. "I see how you look at me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ isn't the type to beat around the bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by gayingupspace: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think i'm not looking."  
> Tags: Pre-slash

Russ knew he came off as someone completely devoid of picking up on social cues.  Frankly he liked to keep it that way- it kept people on their toes.  In truth though, he hadn’t made Detective for nothing.  He wasn’t just good at looking at the physical clues, but reading people as well.

As such he hadn’t been blind to what Milt had been doing.  “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking,” he mentioned casually.  Russ was leaning back against Milt’s desk, looking through the latest case folder.

From the corner of his eye he saw Milt freeze.  After a moment he forced himself to relax, swallowing before looking up at him.  “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play stupid with me Chamberlain.  It doesn’t suit you.”

“Alright,” Milt drew out, obviously wanting to tread lightly.  “So what does that exactly mean to me then?”

“It means if ya wanna ask me out, you should do it already.”  Russ closed the folder, dropping it down in front of Milt who looked at him in surprise.  “There’s a nice Mexican place downtown.  Pick me up at eight.”

With that Russ slipped out the door, completely missing the amused grin on Milt’s face.  Eight o’clock it was.

/End


	18. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No way was Russ dressing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honorreid: “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”  
> Tags: Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Costumes, Pre-Slash or Established Relationship (however you choose to read it as)

To Milt’s credit he hadn’t made a sound but Russ just  _knew_ he was there.  “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”  Sure enough, he turned around to find Milt behind him, pouting as he held onto a pair of  _cat ears_ of all things.  “No way in hell Chamberlain.”

Russ brushed by him, going to the file cabinet to find the form he needed.  Milt naturally following right behind him.  The man had been trying all day to convince him to have some sort of  _costume_.  Like hell.

It was Halloween and at shift change there was going to be an office party.  A lot of times people dressed up- at least a little- to get into the holiday spirit.  It was the same around Christmas time.  Not that Russ would know as he never stuck around for those stupid things anymore.

Milt had heard about the party though and immediately had set about procuring them all fun little costumes- or what  _he_ said was fun and what most of the Detectives agreed was as well.  On cue, Holly fluttered by, her fairy wings bouncing on her back.  Somewhere there was a Jacock’s butterfly to match.  Guz had turned down the angel wings and halo though in favor of the devil horns that she took way too much pride in wearing.  Which then somehow Niblet got said wings and didn’t seem to mind in the least.  And Funkhauser was off, probably with his butterfly partner, with a ballerina tutu on.

Russ slammed the drawer, turning around to find Milt gazing right at him, not afraid to stand in his personal space.  “Come on Russ.  Please?  Look it even came with a tail!”  He held up the black tail to match the cat ears and Russ gave him a petulant look.

“Cause that’s supposed to help your situation,” Russ replied flatly.  He returned to his desk, looking over at his partner for help.  Then again, that traitor had on a pair of wolf ears, tail, and even  _mittens_ for crying out loud that looked like paws.  “You could help out here y’know.”

“I think it would look cute,” Font answered, smirking at him.  He dodged the incoming paperball with practiced ease.  “Come on Russ.  It’s just for a few hours.”

Russ jabbed his thumb back towards Milt.  “I don’t see him in a costume.”

Milt scuffed his foot on the ground.  “I have one,” he assured.  “But I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Lemme guess,” Russ snarked, “it’s a Superman costume.”

“No, but that’s not a bad idea actually,” Milt replied, ignoring the sarcasm.  “Maybe next year.”

“Maybe it’s Batman,” Font suggested, “to go with your Catwoman costume and all.”

“Oh screw you Font,” Russ grumbled under his breath, trying to hide his blush.

“Please Russ,” Milt said again, holding out the items.

“Fine,” Russ snapped, yanking them away.  “I hope you’re all very happy now.”  Of course he didn’t miss the bright smile Milt gave him.

It turned out that Font wasn’t too far from the truth.  It wasn’t that Milt turned up as Batman, but rather he matched as a cat himself.  Milt’s ears were grey, with mittens like Font wore, and a grey tail peeking out from underneath his suit jacket.  “I figured you wouldn’t agree if you saw we were dressed the same,” Milt admitted with a shy smile and duck of his head.

“You think?” Russ muttered but he didn’t think Milt had caught it.

He jumped a little as Milt leaned in, rubbing his nose against Russ’ cheek before rubbing their heads together.  “Thanks for doing this Russ.”

Russ deflated instantly.  “Yeah,” he replied quietly, “don’t mention it.”  And if he rubbed back against Milt, well, no one was about to say a word.

/End


	19. Love in an Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in an elevator. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by gayingupspace: “Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.”  
> Tags: Alternate Ending, S1E9  
> A/N: So I had to do an alternate ending to E9. Rather than pushing Russ from the elevator...

The elevator arrived and when Russ hesitated, too busy watching Holly down the hall, Milt sighed and reached out, tugging Russ inside.  They were sent reeling into the back of the elevator, Russ’ body pressing him against the wall.  Not that Milt was inclined to mind but Russ huffed and moved away as the elevator started to move.

“No need to be an ass,” the gruff Detective complained.

“Well then either ask her out or stop pining,” Milt snapped back, gazing away as Russ looked at him in surprise.  Milt wasn’t one to act like that but it was becoming hard not to, watching Russ day in and day out ever since Holly had picked up a boyfriend.

Before Russ could answer, the lift ground to a halt.  “What the-?”  The lights went out momentarily before the back-up’s kicked on, bathing them in a low glow.  “Oh fucking great,” Russ growled, slamming the emergency call button.  “Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.”

“Sorry to disappoint you so much,” Milt spat, his thinning patience still showing.

“What the hell’s your problem?” Russ threw back, clearly not appreciating the new attitude.

“Forget it,” Milt huffed.  He sighed, looking up at the ceiling and putting his head back against the wall.

Russ went silent.  It was something so obvious in the small space that Milt looked at him, finding a deep frown on his face, his brows furrowed.  “What is it?” Milt asked.

“I just...  I’m sorry alright?”  Russ wasn’t looking at him.  “I know I’ve been an ass lately.”  Milt snorted.  “Alright  _more_ of an ass than usual.  Just... been messed up lately I guess.”

Milt sighed, nodding.  “I get it.  I’m sorry too.  Didn’t mean to snap like that.”

Milt realized that Russ was scared.  He could understand that- it wasn’t as though he’d never been scared himself.  “Just tell her man,” Milt continued.  “The worst that happens is she turns you down.  At least you would have tried.  At least you would know.”

Russ didn’t say anything and Milt allowed the silence, looking down at his feet as he continued to lean against the wall.  Russ could either take his advice or not.  He couldn’t say Milt hadn’t tried.

It turned out Russ took his advice after all, but it had nothing to do with Holly.  Russ’ lips were on his, hesitant but clear in intent.  When he pulled away he wasn’t looking at Milt, biting at his lip.

“Well,” Milt said, having to clear his throat, “I wasn’t expecting that.”  Before Russ could reply, he grabbed his chin, pulling him into another kiss.  This time Russ wasn’t shy, pressing against him and taking over the kiss with ease.

“Been wanting to do that,” Russ admitted, resting his forehead against the side of Milt’s face.

“You sure played that close to the chest.”

“Yeah, well...  Wasn’t that I was mad Holly was dating someone ‘cause Iwanted her.  Was just jealous ‘cause she found someone and I still had’t gotten the nerve to even  _tell_ you and-”

Milt cut him off with a quick kiss.  “Less talking, more kissing.”  Russ smiled against his lips.

/End


	20. A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milt and Russ give in to their natures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an Anon.  
> Tags: A/B/O, Alpha!Milt, Omega!Russ

Russ groaned in pain, forcing his eyes open.  Waking up to white walls with antiseptic scent surrounding him really shouldn’t have been so familiar.  For Russ though, it was just another day in the life.

“What happened this time?” he asked, throat closing around his vocal cords in a croak.

It was Holly that was supposed to be there when he woke up.  She was always there.  Instead Milt’s voice caused him to jump.  “You decided chasing after a trio of robbery suspects all by yourself was a good idea.”

Milt stood then, walking into Russ’ view with a glass of water in hand.  He raised the back of the hospital bed up a little more to let Russ drink easier.  “Thanks,” he murmured, the itching feeling leaving his throat now that it wasn’t so dry.

“You have a laceration on the back of your head.  Doctors were worried about swelling around your brain but you lucked out... this time.”  Milt was looking at him sternly, clearly not happy.  At least Holly would have been more sympathetic.

“Where’s Holly?”

Milt’s scowl deepened.  “I sent her home hours ago.”

Stepping closer to the bed, Russ had to fight back the urge to shrink away as the man exerted his dominance.  Milt was unlike any Alpha Russ had ever known, always keeping his status low-key, pheromones and Alpha traits reined in.  So Milt doing it now was all the more overwhelming.

“You’re really stupid sometimes, you know that?!” Milt snapped.  “What the hell were you thinking running off after a bunch of armed suspects all on your own!?  They could have _killed you_ Russ!  Do you understand that?!  If I hadn’t gotten there when I did-!”

Milt cut himself off, shaking his head.  He noted the way Russ was sunk against the mattress and took a step back.  “Sorry,” he quickly said.  “I didn’t mean...”  He hadn’t meant to exert his status, especially not over the Omega.  “I was worried,” he finished lamely, not meeting Russ’ eyes.

“It’s my _job_ Milt,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  With the Alpha no longer bearing down on him, his irritation at the man came back full blast.  “Sometimes that means getting hurt.  This,” he said, pointing to his head that was wrapped up, “is nothing.”

“It’s not like I haven’t been hurt on the job before either Russ.  The point is not to _try_ and get hurt by being reckless.  You _wait_ for your partner.”  Russ huffed through his nose and Milt looked at him once again.  “And you’re forgetting the part where it was _me_ that saved you.  Do you have any idea what it does to me seeing you in danger?  To see you _hurt_?”

Russ blinked up at him in surprise, though no more surprised when Milt returned to his space.  The Alpha wasn’t threatening this time, rather concerned.  “I was worried Russ.  Do you get that?”

“Yeah but...  dunno _why_.”

Milt sighed, head dropping along with his shoulders.

Rather than answer, Milt leaned in and pressed his nose to Russ’ neck.  Russ froze, listening to the deep inhale the Alpha took.  There was no suppressing the high-pitched whine ripped from Russ’ throat.  He couldn’t help but scent Milt in turn, the musky aroma causing him to practically melt against the Alpha.

“Damn you,” the Omega cursed between clenched teeth.  He’d been avoiding being close to Milt.  They both knew it.  And they both knew the real reason why.

Milt placed a kiss to Russ’ neck, causing the Omega to tilt his head back in offer.  Milt only draped his upper body over him, pressing closer.  “Let me take you home,” Milt said, rumbling in pleasure when Russ nodded.

Russ brought his hand up, grabbing hold of Milt’s bicep as he breathed, “ _Alpha_.”

/End


	21. "Come over here and make me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that wasn't what anyone was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by both honorreid & gayingupspace: "Come over here and make me."  
> Tags: Secret Relationship

They had been at it for days.  Not even Milt’s fancy toys had provided them a lead and Russ was getting... snippy.  When _Milt_ started to respond to Russ’ mouth in kind, well, then things just got interesting.

“Would you shut your mouth for two seconds and actually _listen_ to anyone else’s ideas?” Milt snapped.

All the other detectives stopped cold, looking at the brilliant FBI agent in utter shock.  Russ’ eyes narrowed however, throwing back petulantly, “Come over here and make me Chamberlain.”

It was as though all the air went out of the room, and more than one detective took a step back.  Holly watched wide-eyed from beside Jacock’s desk, holding a large file to her chest.  Even Font didn’t want to get involved, pretending to look anywhere but his partner.

Milt’s nostrils flared and he crossed the room in a few large steps, slamming Russ bodily against the filing cabinets.  Instead of throwing a punch however, he grabbed Russ’ face roughly and pulled him into a biting kiss.

When he pulled back, Milt showed his teeth in a snarl rather than one of his blinding smiles.  “Now shut the hell up.”  He shoved Russ again for good measure.  The agent turned, eyes sweeping the room.  “Like I said,” he addressed them, “we should go see the ex-girlfriend again.”  He started for the door, calling back, “Anyone coming with?”

Russ huffed, loosening his tie as he moved to his desk.  “Yeah, yeah...  No need to get yer panties in a twist.”  He snagged his jacket off the back of his chair and followed without so much as a word to his co-workers.

When the door closed audibly behind him, the room was left in a quiet lull.  The first to find their voice was Guz.  “You owe me twenty bucks Font.”

“Goddamnit.”

/End


	22. "I shouldn't have kissed you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milt apologizes. Russ doesn't want him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by gayingupspace: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." This can go with the previous chapter or be completely stand alone.  
> Tags: Established Relationship

As they were getting into the SUV, Milt sighed.  “I’m sorry,” he mentioned, earlier hostility gone.  “I shouldn't have kissed you like that.”  They had been arguing, as usual, and Milt had kissed him in a fit to shut him up.  Normally that might have been fine but they had been in the middle of the bullpen.  Their co-workers hadn’t known about their relationship; they did now.

Russ chewed on his lip, looking away.  “Yeah, well...”  He shrugged.  “Little late now.”

It wasn’t the time or place for this conversation, however Milt wanted to know.  “Are you mad at me?”

That got him a little laugh from Russ.  When the detective looked over at him, there was a curl to his lips.  “I could care less that they know.  I told you before that it didn’t matter to me.   _You_ were the one worried about ‘professional conduct’ and whatnot.”

Then Russ surprised him further by reaching across the center console and taking Milt’s hand.  “I love you, you dumbass.  Even if you drive me crazy.”

It was Milt’s turn to laugh.  “You’re one to talk Russell.”  He leaned over, kissing Russ deeply; night and day from their earlier, biting kiss.  “And I love you too.”

Russ scoffed while Milt started the SUV.  “Don’t let it go to your head.”

/End


End file.
